


Deciphered Motives

by ofiutt



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Implied Relationships, Teasing, carmen is a total dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Carmen Sandiego encounters her favorite agent at the setting of her next caper.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Deciphered Motives

Carmen Sandiego sneaked past security in the dimness of the repository, crown hanging between her elbow and the sweep of her waist; eventually taking notice of an enormous room that consisted almost entirely of ennobled artifacts shown from the aperture of a doorless entrance in front of her.

She was distantly grateful for the lack of crowd control rope, giving her more leeway across the chamber than many other museums Carmen remitted to in secret. After a few discreet directions from Player she made a light sprint past the gleam of a flashlight behind her before reaching her destination: an empty glass container atop of a large plinth, displaying a small rectangular frame confining an imprinted label that read 'Couronne du Roi Louis XV.' Carmen grinned, reaching into her coat and swiftly flicking the blade of a modified scalpel Ivy had constructed for her. She pressed the tip of the knife between the bottom of the glass and the marble it was attached to-presumably glued upon by V.I.L.E thief who she took the crown from-before hearing a hushed, distraught “Wait!”

A twist of her head preceded the view of a lean silhouette standing before her. The figure stood in a defensive position, adjusting the bridge of her glasses with one finger before awkwardly taking one step closer.

“That artifact is a prized possession amongst the tens of thousands of other antiques at the Louvre,” Julia remarked. “It has been residing here in respect of the life of who it belonged to. Why would you do these sort of things?”

The Red Rouge smirked, turning the rest of her body around and grasping the edge of the crown from her waist and bluntly tossing it to the floor with a loud ‘clunk.’ The sound elicited a gasp from the agent. “Oh, I remember you,” Carmen replied in disdain, resting her hands on her hips after gracefully pushing the scalpel back into her coat. “You’re the A.C.M.E rookie that ratted me out to your boss.” She walked to the left of the shorter woman in slow strides. “Tell me, is Devineaux always that pesky?”

Julia’s face flushed bright red in vexation. “You best leave that crown where it is,” she hissed, “more Interpol agents are on their way here and we’re going to have this place surrounded.” Carmen was almost caught off guard. The out-burst was almost entirely ill-suited for the perceptibly meek detective, or at least that’s what she has discerned her for.

Carmen was standing behind her now, “I think you’re gonna find that there’s no reason to contact them.” The thief slid her hands over the shoulders of the smaller woman, moving them up and down obscurely. “So tell me,” the Red Rouge almost whispered into her ear, long auburn hair tickling the other side of Julia’s face. “Did your Chief assign you to apprehend me because you two had moments like these?”

That does it. The agent raises her left arm with the intention of smacking Carmen across the face before the latter halts it with the tight grip of her gloved hand.

“Not a bad try,” she derides, “Fraser would be proud of you for doing that, I believe.” Carmen brushed her lips against Julia’s as she spoke, her left hand grazing the agent’s back while the other held her wrist hostage. The agent had her eyes closed in relaxed passivity, and after a moment of the pair being in this position Julia lifted her head in an attempt to fully press her lips upon that of the taller woman. Nonetheless, Julia was met with internal disappointment when she felt Carmen Sandiego separating herself from the other as she slowly opened her eyes.

“I would put that back if I were you.” The thief emphasized her remark with a tip of her head towards the neglected crown. She was now significantly distant from Julia, and the agent could’ve sworn that she detected a triumphant smirk spreading across Carmen’s face when she swiftly lifted an arm over her head and unleashed her grappling hook, soon being hoisted by a wire attached to the glass ceiling of the Louvre.

Julia simply stood there in revelation, gaped eyes staring at the direction of Carmen’s escape before the sound of Inspector Devineaux’s voice snapped her back to yet another one of the outlaw’s capers evident in front of her.


End file.
